Penelope Jackson and the Olympians
by marsupeler
Summary: Percy gets into a small problem with these boy sensitive witches. he gets turned into a three year old girl. Who is now on the Argo 2. What will happen to Penelope. Awesome action pacted adventure with more monster kicking Awesomenesss. And stufff. Plus extra stuff. and lets not forget about the stuff. read it!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**PERCY'S POV:**

It's bad enough being an only son, but imagine being an only half blood son destined to either save or destroy Olympus. Now imagine saving Olympus (and the world), finally getting the girl of your dreams. Then getting yanked out of that life, put in another with your memories wiped. When you finally get to your old life again, you're in another adventure to save Olympus. Then you and your girlfriend fall in the deepest pit on Earth, Tartarus. Only to get out, and go on another wild adventure. Yep, pretty much sums up my life. It's only when I come across a snag, that I relies I love my life….. Hello I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas.

"Hey ladies, no need to get all… witch like, ok. Just calm down, I'm sure we can sort this out." I said. I was running through the woods, away from three very sensitive witches. Let's just say, they don't like it when boys are around. "Ladies? Oh I'll give you ladies." Said a red headed witch with a bad temper, number one (or was it three, who knows they all look the same.)

After a while, I thought I lost them, so I slowed down to text Annabeth were I was. Stupid mistake, I know, I know, phones and demigods don't mix, but Annabeth and I got them anyways, in case we got separated and in serious trouble. The witches found me before Annabeth did. "Texting your little girl-friend." Witch number two sneered (or three, maybe one, oh who cares.) "That gives me an idea ladies." Another said. I had a bad feeling about it. Every ounce of me wished Annabeth would come here now.

The witch sisters started to chant in a weird language and pink smoke engulf me. As the smoke closed around me, I started to shrink, but my hair was getting longer. Then everything went dark.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Leaving Percy alone for ten minutes, and he is being chased by some bad tempered witches. "Jason, are we almost there." I called up to my friend. "Yeah, it should be coming up." He said, coming down to the ground where I was. It's been thirty minutes since Percy texted me, and I was getting anxious. All we were supposed to do was get Leo some special flower to fix the ship. Of course, we ran into some trouble.

Almost ten minutes later, and I was about to yell at Jason for his 'coming up' statement. Then I heard a high-pitched girlish crying in a grove of trees just in front of me. I had no idea who was screaming, but when there's screaming there's danger, and when there's danger there's Percy. I picked up my pace. When I got to the opening in the trees, Percy was no were to be seen. All there was, was a three year old girl with black pigtails, sea green eyes, and wearing an oversized dark red hoodie. The same hoodie Percy was wearing. Also, (because it wasn't a big enough hint) she was chewing on a certain magical pen, named Riptide.

"Jason, why does that pen look so familiar?" I asked, because I hoped I was wrong. "Because, it looks like Percy's pen." He said in the same cringed voice I was using. "So, why did Percy give his jacket and magical sword/pen to a three year old?" Jason asked. "He wouldn't." We both winced at the realization of what happened to the son of the sea god. Well, now the daughter of the sea god.

I looked at Percy and started walking over towards him (no, I guess now it's HER). Just to find out she's very shy. Percy started to back up but, tripped over her jacket. She's shy but, wow that girl has some lungs. When she tripped she hit her head on a rock and started crying. Tears just streaming down her face. Her scream was so loud the earth started to shake violently. Jason fell out of a tree branch, where he was keeping look out. I picked Percy up and started comforting her. Thank the gods it worked, I forgot Poseidon was also the god of earthquakes.

We started walking back with me carrying Percy and Jason looking out for any monsters. When the view of the Argo 2 (Leo's pride and joy) comes into sight, Percy falls asleep in my arms. Then the she-demon, Kelly, comes at me. I grab my cool drakon bone sword with my one hand, battling this vampire mutant. While holding Percy hoping he goes unnoticed. In the middle of our fight, Kelly looks over and sees her. Kelly stopped fighting. "Who's that?" She looked dumbfounded. "Who's who?" I said hoping she will think it's just her imagination. I, finally, got eye contact with Jason, he looked down and saw Kelly. "The baby, who's the baby?" she demanded. "Oh, she got lost in the woods. Just a mortal. We were going to bring her back to her parents." I said, looking around for Jason. "We? Who else is here with you?" She snarled at me. "My boyfriend." I said knowing it would tick her off. "Percy Jackson is here, I thought I smelled the sea." She looked around to see him. "No, my boyfriend…," I saw Jason right behind her with three fingers in the air, then two, then one. "Jason Grace." When I said his name Kelly whirled around to see a golden sword slice her in half. The smell of sulfur filled the air as the she-devil burst into dust.

**JAOSN'S POV**

You've got to love Annabeth. She has that quick wit, which only certain people have. I felt bad not noticing Kelly, but I was a little distracted. I was thinking about Percy, a guy who defeated kronos, who bathed in the river Styx, and who gets bet to a pulp without a complaint about pain. Is now a little girl who cried when she bumped her head. I shouldn't be so critical, she did sleep through a battle between Annabeth and a nasty revenge driven she-monster.

"Hey, sorry about Kelly. I was just…um…distracted." I started to apologies, when I heard Annabeth laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked "her face, when she saw Percy, and then when I said your name. It was priceless." She said through giggles. I'll never understand Annabeth. I do understand why Percy likes her though. She can go to a near death experience, to laughing about facial expressions. Percy is really complicated and so is Annabeth, in their own ways. Gods, Percy's life is messed up. He and Annabeth just came out of Tartarus barely alive, not even a week ago.

I guess I looked sad, because Annabeth asked what was wrong. "Oh, nothing, I was just…," I looked at Percy. "…thinking." "we should get back to the ship now." Annabeth said following my gaze. "Here let me hold Percy, so if any monsters attack I can fly up and protect her." Annabeth handed me the sleeping infant.

**A/N: this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it so far. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

LEO'S POV:

Percy, Annabeth, and Jason left right before Piper, Hazel, and Frank left. Festus blow a fuse, and the only missing ingredients are a flower that when mixed with oil, it makes it all pasty, and pixie dust, to add a bit more magic in the wiring. With those six gone, then I was stuck with Coach Hedge. Thank the gods, when we crashed the satellite TV didn't go down. It's still annoying how every few minutes, I have to here "kill 'em" coming through his door.

Confession time, the stuff I told everybody to get is just if we need any in the future. I have plenty, but lately we've been crashing a lot, hope it doesn't cause to much trouble. The problem was that oil dripped in the combustion chamber, it was an easy fix once the wires stopped burning. While I had some extra time to myself, I decided to work on a little project I was doing. Ever since I left Calypso's island I've been making away for me to get back there.

When I heard footsteps walking on the deck, I quickly put away my device and went up myself. I'm on the deck to see Annabeth and Jason lying on the ground drenched in water. "What did Percy do this time?" I asked. Lately Percy has gotten a bit out of control with his water powers. "Nothing, Percy did nothing. Penelope on the other hand." Jason said in a tired breath. "Penela…who?" I was getting confused. Just then a little girl jumped out of nowhere and started playing with Jason's hair. "Bro, a little girl is playing with your hair." I was so confused, and Annabeth just stuck thumbs up at me. "None of you are a 'bit confused at this random girl here." I could not believe what was happening right now.

Coach Hedge can up to see what was going on (I guess.) The little girl looked up and saw Coach. She stood up and ran over to his leg clinging on. "What the, why is there a child on my leg?" coach looked around to get an answer. "Where's Jackson? I bet he's up to this." The coach was right Percy was with this group. "Yep, you got him; he was all over this plan." Annabeth said through a yawn. Coach went on all fours, sniffing the ground like a hound dog. The girl fell off of his leg, but her eyes lit up when she saw his tail. "My tail, she's got my tail." The goat-man stood bolt up. He picked her up by her leg dangling her upside down. She looked scared, and who wouldn't. Just then, an unmistakable gurgling sound came from the side of the boat. It's the same sound water makes when it's about to hit your face because a certain demigod, sea child gets p-ed off at you. Water hits Hedge in the face at 60 miles per hour. The girl falls from his grip. "PJ, no." Annabeth jumps up. Jason is up to and his hands are covering is ears for some reason. Wait PJ, isn't that a nickname for Percy. Water catches the girl before she face plants the floorboard. I looked at Jason and he looked like he was going to pass out. The girl was close to tears. "Sowy, Annybef." She sobbed into Annabeth's shoulder. "Percy, it's ok. Please don't cry." Annabeth said in a soothing voice. Then it all clicked, my jaw dropped. Just then Piper, Frank, and Hazel stumble on Argo 2 covered in sparkles.

**HAZEL'S POV:**

As I stumbled on the deck of the Argo 2, I was meet by to boy's who looked like they were about to pass out. Leo's face looked as if his whole ship blow up in a million pieces. Jason was just standing there with his hands shaking next to his ears. Coach Hedge struggled to stand up. He was dripping wet and had a dazed look on his face. Annabeth was crouched down, whispering to a little girl who had black pigtails and watery sea green eyes. "Who's the kid?" Piper whispered to me. "Don't know. Where's Percy?" I asked back. "Probably in his room knocked out or something." She answered. She was most likely right. Percy gets knocked out by a lot of monsters ever since he and Annabeth got away from Tartarus.

Coach Hedge lost his daze and he looked furious. "I'll get you for that Jackson." He yelled at a few boxes. The girl hid her face in Annabeth's shoulder. Coach whirled around to see the movement. Then a creepy smile crept on his face. "Come out or the girl gets it." Coach charged towards the girl, who got scared and started to scream. The earth started to move under my feet and I fell to the ground. The scream was getting really loud I could barely hear myself think. Then a blue blur zipped pasted me. The temperature dropped low. The girls screams were too loud to here Festus's warning about a cold spirit. Leo put it in so we could be prepared for another Khione and her goons attack.

A snowball hits Coach knocking him out. A kid in a dark blue hoodie covered in frost and a pair of brown skinny jeans steps on deck with us. He kind of likes like Percy, but he's a bit taller and has white hair and light blue eyes. When his feet touch the deck floor frost spreads across it. Leo backed up slowly. He looked terrified. "Snow." He whispered in a shaky voice.

**JACK'S POV:**

"Fire." I backed away from the kids flaming hands. That was the only thing now that I was afraid of. I looked to see the faces of the people around me. There were four girls and three boys (not mentioning the goat man one the floor next to me). There was a girl with choppy hair with braids and a feather, a girl with olive skin and black hair, a girl with blonde hair and intense gray eyes, and a toddler with black hair and sea green eyes. There was a large guy with an over grown military haircut, a guy with blonde hair, who just so happened to be Jason Grace, and a short guy with (besides his flaming hands) really curly hair and grease marks all over him.

"Who are you?" Said the human lighter. "Jack Frost, guardian of fun." I said looking at this kids flame. "Leo, it's ok. Put away your flames, this one won't touch you." Jason told greasy. "How do you know?" Leo asked to Jason. "Because, Jack is not a monster. He's just a guardian of children, that's it." Jason informed Leo. The flames went out of the kids hands and I began to breathe again. "Thanks Jason." I said. "How do you know Jason?" The feather girl asked. "Long story, it was a long time ago to." I answered. "So, Jack what brings you here? Isn't Spring here?" Jason asked. "Got a texted from Percy. Something about needing help." I told the group. Jason's, Leo's and Blonde's face got all weird, like when someone touches a hurt arm and you try not to scream in pain. "What's wrong?" I looked at all three of them. "Annabeth?" Jason looked over to blonde for an explanation. "Percy may have become three years old, and a girl." No wonder that girl looked so much like him. The rest of the crew looked just as shocked as I was.

**A/N: hope this chapter didn't suck, really hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

**FRANK'S POV:**

I've seen a lot in my life. For gods' sake, I can turn into multiple different animals, and my life depends on a burnt stick. I saw two demigods get pulled into Tartarus, my girlfriend should be died, and the earth is trying to kill everything on it. I have never even heard of a teenager guy getting turned into a toddler girl. For some reason it didn't seem all that unbelievable. "How did it happen?" Jack looked around to see the little girl. "Well, my guess is that the witch's turned him into her." Annabeth told the story about running into the witch's, and Percy making them follow him, so that Jason and she could get the flower. "What do we do with her?" I asked Annabeth. "I don't know. Jack your good with kids. What should we do?" Annabeth turned to see the winter boy flying in the air with Percy dangling from her arms. I couldn't believe my eyes; I always thought Jason was the only mortal who could fly. "Wow, how can you do that?" I said in wonder. "Do what." He looked down at me. "Fly, I didn't know other mortals could fly." I said to the white haired boy. "Mortal, look I'm 320 years old. I may be a kid, but I'm not a mortal." Jack said jumping down.

I looked at the guy with new interest. "Sooooo, what do we do with the kid?" Leo broke the silence. "We give him back to his dad. The ocean is just over there, drop him in and a sea creature will take him to Poseidon's palace." Coach Hedge said, making everyone jump. I didn't see him get up. "No can do, goat-man. Penelope still has the strong sea smell Percy has, and his powers. Monsters will get to him before she hits the water." Jack warned us. "The only thing to do is to keep her with you and find a way to cure this." "Penelope? That's her name? How do you know?" Coach Hedge stepped closer to Jack. "She told me. Look, I'm sorry about the snowball, but I had to do something, right goat-man." Jack stepped closer to Coach, but he looked relaxed spinning a wooden staff around. "Goat-man, I'm a satyr, the legal guardian of this ship. And my name is Coach Hedge." He looked livid. Jack was still twirling his staff around like it was no big deal.

"Guy's stop it, lets just calm down and think it over some dinner." Piper said with a touch of charmspeak. Once everyone was in a chair and jack made an ice buster seat for Penelope, things got a little complicated. "So, who is everyone? I know you are Jason Grace, son of Zeus. You must be Leo, Son of Hephaestus. I could tell by the ah…fire." Jack pointed to Leo's hands. "Yeah, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. That is Hazel daughter of Pluto. That is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, and this is Frank, son of Mars." Leo pointed to each person in turn. "Roman and Greek, I thought you were all separated `cause it causes full out war." Jack said. Then the ship groaned, in the intercom Festus was clicking away.

**PIPER'S POV:**

Everyone jumped up (except Penelope) and run/flow up to the deck. The ship was in the water, and a gigantic squid was wrapped around the Argo 2 (like in the movies). Jason and Jack fly up and started to attack its really ugly face. Jack kept saying something about snowballs and fun-times. Annabeth and Hazel started getting the legs. Frank turned into a crow and was clawing at the things eyes. Leo was throwing random workshop things that he caught on fire. I was helping with the chopping of legs but Katoptris wouldn't go to deep. I was also using my charmspeak to make the squid go back underwater, but Jack started to freak when he started getting to close to the water. Then the squid struck the ship making a giant hole down to the dinning place. He brought out the one and only Penelope. "Guys, Squid-zilla has Penelope." I heard Leo shout from across the deck. It's funny, Percy being one of the oldest and one of the most powerful. He attracts the most monsters. I mean we all attract monsters, but Percy, almost all of them wants to kill him. The squid was descending with little Percy. Frank turned into a shark and started to bit the squid everywhere, but the squid just swatted him away. The squid was now full submerged, pulling Penelope to the bottom. I know she could breathe under water, but it was still heart racing.

"Nooooooooo….." Jack screamed as he plummeted at top speed towards the water. He dove down and there was a bunch of white sparks down there. After about two minutes Jack came up with Penelope. He landed on the deck and looked freaked out. "What's wrong? Jack, what's wrong?" Annabeth said, taking Penelope from Jack's death grip. "The water, I don't like…the water." He looked as if he'd drowned.

Penelope wiggled free from Annabeth's grasp. She started to run across the deck, and Frank was no help. He turned into a puppy and started chasing after her. "Frank, she needs to go to sleep. Come on, She can't stay up forever." Hazel was trying to capture her, and calm her down, but only managed to add to the 'play-time.' Jack wasn't any help either. All he did was laugh and throw snowballs at random people. "Jack, can't you help?" Annabeth scowled at the new member of the Agro 2. (We needed a babysitter for Penelope, and all of us thought Coach Hedge wasn't a very good idea.) "What I am helping. I'm helping the kid." He smiled a mischievous smile, one that Percy used to do. Annabeth looked down before saying, "I meant help us get the kid." "Oh, fine." Jack said in truce. Then he pulled out a little golden pouch from his pocket. "Sandy gave me some cause it helps with sticky situations." He said as he pinched sparkly golden dust and flicked it at the trio of chasers. They all fell asleep instantly. "Wow, that is useful." I said looking at the pouch full of the stuff.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I hate to admit it, but I'm glad Jack is here. I was a little freaked out about the whole Percy/Penelope thing. I don't think any of us know anything about how to take care of a kid. I'm the closest one to have siblings who weren't already twelve-ish. I think if Leo found out how confused I was he'd never let it down. Jack being here is also a bad thing. Without Percy's sea powers, we have to fly in the sky. I don't think Jason would want to be woken up by every monster there is. If we're in the sea then sea monsters would come for Penelope even more, thinking she's Percy. (Technically she is Percy, but you know what I mean.)

Everyone went into their rooms and Jack went with Penelope to Percy's room, where he made her an ice crib. I lay awake on a laptop Leo made me. It's pretty cool, but not as cool as the one Daedalus gave me. I was looking for something to cure Percy, when Mrs. O'Leary and Grover pop in my room. Well not really, it was just an Iris Message. It still startled me, because it was almost mid-night. "Annabeth, something's wrong with Percy." Grover looked concerned. "How do you know?" I asked, because Grover was on the other side of the world. "Usually, me and Perc` tell each other what's happening on each of our sides. You know, using the telepathic link. The problem is that I tried and nothing happened. It was all just pink smoke." Grover nervously told me. "That's because Percy was turned into a three year old Penelope." I explained to Grover what happened. "Wow, and Jack Frost is there right now." Grover asked. "Yep…hey I've got to go to sleep." I yarned and wave my hand through the vapor making the image of Grover disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

**ANNABETH'S POV (continued):**

I woke up to Penelope on top of me, asleep, and she wouldn't move. When I finally got out of bed and changed, Penelope was running around my room. I grabbed her and went over to Hazel's room. Hazel was the youngest and shortest girls, so I thought her clothes would fit Penelope better than anyone else's. "Hey Hazel, can I borrow one of your shirts. It's for Penelope." I said while walking in a gem incrusted room. "Yeah, I've got a few to spare." She went into a closet and pulled out a light purple blouse. I put it on Penelope, and it was the perfect size for a dress.

I found Jack asleep on the floor of his/Percy's room. "Jack, Jack wake up." I said loudly. Then Penelope walked over right to his ear. "Wake up, Jacky." She screamed. Jack jumped up, hitting his head on the underside of the bed. "Ouch." Jack groaned. He got up and was looking for something. "Where's my staff?" He looked around. "Where's my staff?" he sounded worried. He started running all around the deck, and for the first time frost didn't follow him. We looked all around the ship, and we ended up on the deck. "Well…well, I see you have more friends, Jack." A dark voice came through the shadows. "Where are you? You no-good, cheating, son of a gun." Jack murmured under his breath.

A tall man appeared on the edge of a shadow, he had gray skin and piercing yellow eyes. He was holding Jack's staff and twirling it around. "Jack long time, no see. I guess that would be your fault. You know, banishing me to my lair, leaving me to rot while you had all the fun in the world. Well a certain goddess wants my help. You know nothing happens on this earth without her knowing about it." The man's silky voice tingled up my spine. "What do you want, Pitch?" Jack snarled at the man. "Oh, it's not what I want, it's what Gaea needs." The man named Pitch snared. "And what would that be?" Jack asked to play to Pitch's amusement. "The little girl, in trade for your beloved staff. A useless girl, who has no meaning to you. For a staff, the same staff that you died saving your sister with. The same staff that helps you bring joy and fun to children. The same staff that is connected to your very well being." Pitch said while spinning Jack's staff.

I didn't know what to think. Jack was a guardian, but if Pitch said was true, then why shouldn't Jack make the trade. "No, you're not getting Penelope." Jack stepped in front of her protectively. "I'll give you one more chance to give me the girl, or something might…" Pitch moved the staff to both his hand and balanced it on his bent knee. "…brake." HE slammed staff on his knee breaking it in two and through the pieces out to sea.

**FRANK'S POV:**

The noise that came down from the deck was so gut grinding, that every part of me shuddered. I was just sitting in my room cleaning the monster grime out of my finger nails. When all of a sudden, a scream comes down above my head.

I jumped up (still in my pajammas), and book it to the top of the stairs. When I get there Jack Frost is unconscious, and Annabeth and the others are looking around. The ship was also stopped. I was in the middle of thinking why the ship was stopped when Annabeth spotted me. "Frank, turn into something and you have to retrieve the two parts of jack's staff." Order Annabeth. She was freaked, upset, and downright furious. I turned into a dolphin and dove into the depths of the sea.

Even with echo-location, it took over three hours to find a broken stick. I was going to just grab it and go, but I heard a few mer-people talking. "Yeah that's what I heard, but you can never trust the guppies." A teenaged mer-girl said in a 'jersey-high-school-preppy' way. "I guess. Any more fin-flipping around. Or Nah." Another mer-girl said, clicking her tongue at the end of the sentence. "Well, I heard from Chelsey, who heard from Melinda, who heard from Jasper, who heard from Kaleb (with a K), who heard from a string ray, who heard from a crab, who heard from a naiad, who is best friends with a dryad, who lives at camp half-blood, who is the girlfriend of Grover Underwood (the satyr), who is best friends with Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase (Percy's girlfriend/sidekick) told Grover that Percy Jackson is now a little girl, who is super cute and adorable but has all the powers of the ocean at her fingertips." A third Mer-girl rattled off in a none stop whirlwind of the gossip.

"I'm not Percy's sidekick. If anything he needs me more than I need him." Annabeth huffed as I finished my story. "Yeah, now tell us how this got all over the ocean floor." Coach angrily said to Annabeth. "Well, Grover IM-ed me last night, and was worried about Percy because a Pink cloud was blocking the connection in their telepathic link. So, what was I supposed to do, tell Grover that Percy was just experimenting with Pipers perfume stash?" Annabeth glared at Coach Hedge.

"Sooooooo how did this end up into under the sea, and how did Jack Frost go unconscious?" I asked (to break the stare down.) Annabeth explained the story about a gray dude and the wanting to trade Penelope for the staff. Him breaking it in two and Jack falling to the ground. "Jack, get back in bed. Sit down, stay, freeze, please." We all heard Piper yell from the infirmary. Jack walked up the stairs and spotted his staff. "My staff, how did you get it?" Jack ran to me and grabbed his staff putting the two pieces together. "I don't really think you can fix it like tha…." I was about to finish when a white light went around the crack. Jack lifted the stick up and started flying and the deck. "Cool, I stand corrected." I said a little miffed that it took all that time to find it, and only a couple seconds to fix it. "Jackie, I foundeded your staff." Penelope ran around holding up a twig. "You sure did kiddo. It looks like it shrunk though, but I can fix that problem." Jack laughed as he picked up the stick and hid his staff behind his back. "You have to close your eyes really tight, and wrinkle your nose, then wriggle your toes…"as Jack listed all these steps she did them. Then jack through the twig in the water and pulled out his staff. "…Spin around three times, then count to five and open your eyes." Everyone was stifling giggles by then. When she finally stopped spinning, and opened her eyes, her face was so amazed. She squealed with excitement (which made Annabeth bust out laughing even more.) I started laughing too, because it sounded like a hyped up guinea pig.

**A/N: Sorry if my grammer and spelling aren't really great (or good) I'm not that good at english (the class, not the language). Oh, and thanks for the posts. Next chapter might take longer to put up cause I will be busy, being forced to have a life. (hopefully I won't have a delay though)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I HAVE A LIFE? WOW, I GUESS MIRACLES DO HAPPEN.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**JACK'S POV:**

After the whole Pitch incident, I haven't been getting good sleep. (Thanks to the stupid night mares.) I couldn't take care of a kid and kill monsters every few hours like this. I needed back up, and I know who to call.

"Annabeth, hey I need to talk to you." I banged on her door. "What is it, Frostbite?" Annabeth yelled through her door. "Hey, I think we need more people to help with Penelope. If you want to have the kid here and have the ship not into pieces after every monster attack, then we need more people. Well, technically they're seasonals, the other seasonals." I finished and she opened her door and looked at me. "We can't keep bringing people on this ship. Just because Penelope is getting a bit wild…" "She busted the water pipes into nothing." "…. And just because everything knows Percy is a little girl…." "And they keep attacking to get their hands/claws/talons/paws/fins/whatever on her and bring her to Gaea." "….and just because we need Percy back…." "To save the world and not die." "…doesn't mean we don't have things under control." Annabeth said (with me adding in some.) "Did you just say that with a straight face?" I started to laugh. It seemed mean, but I thought it was so funny. Annabeth looked down, and I knew she was having a hard time with Percy not being Percy. "I know what you're thinking, but the people I know can help a lot more than you think." I turned around and left Annabeth standing in her doorway.

**LEO'S POV:**

After I finally fixed the water pipes, Penelope ran in and hid behind me. "Come back you know good, water demon." Coach Hedge bellowed. Then he stormed in and scanned the room. "Hey coach, what brings you here?" I turned after I closed a cabinet door. "The little nuisance dropped tons of freaking water on me, Valdez. Use your eyes, I'm dripping wet." Coach Yelled. "So, where is she?" I sarcastically asked him. "Valdez, if I know that then I wouldn't be here talking to you." He grumbled, and walked out in a miffed goat way. "You can come out now." I opened the cabinet door, and Penelope came out. She was looking about five now. I guess it's because she was magically turned younger and that she is a demigod (and Annabeth told me that water can heal Percy, so why not Penelope.) I guess she is growing up faster, but not fast enough.

"Thanks Leo, Mr. Grump was going to kill me that time." Penelope laughed. "Yeah you have to learn to control that. Like this…." I showed her my fire power, again. She loves looking at the flames (then she would see something else. That's ADHD for you.) "Woooow, I wish I could do that with my water." She watched as it danced around my fingertips.

"Leo, hey where's Penelope. I have a surprise for her." Jack busted in. "Surprise…what is it?" Penelope hoped up from watching the fire and after Jack. I followed, because I have learned that Jack's surprises are really fun. We get on the deck and wait. (And wait…and wait.) It's been almost an hour, I'm on top of some boxes, Jack is drawing with frost on the floor, and Penelope is just staring at her hands. "Come on, you can do it. Come on…come on." She kept whispering to her hands. After a little while longer, I started to get bored. I was debating on whether or not to lit a couple bottles of Greek fire, and toss them into the ocean.

All of a sudden the weather gets all bipolar on the ship. Three people and a large cat looking thing with wings drop on the deck, and start tackling Jack. There was a guy around 19, with longish brown hair, green eyes and is that a metal leg. Next to him, was a pale red head with big curly hair, she was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows (I think Frank would give everything to get that bow). There was a girl long blonde hair (and when I mean long, I don't mean down her back, I mean covering the whole deck freakin loooong.) Then there was a smallish black dragon. "Don't hurt Jack, you meanies." Penelope screamed and pounded the new comers with water. "Penelope, Jack called them here. They're nice people, like Jack." I quickly blurted out. "Oh… that makes more sense." She said as the water stopped pouring on the other teens.

"Hey frosty, haven't seen you since Easter, when you made it snow," the one legged guy said. "Spring spirits, what is your problem with snow. A guy makes it snow in the middle of your season and bam, he gets blamed." Jack said looking as innocent as he can. "I see you've met the one and only Penelope Jackson. And over there is flame boy….. (_I glared at him.)_…..I mean Leo, our repairman." Jack smirked. The blonde ran up and started shaking my hands. It startled me so bad that my hands burst into flames. She jumped back. "Rapunzel!" The red head shouted in surprise. My hands went out and everyone was looking at them (except Jack). "How did you do that?" The guy asked. "Sorry, usually it doesn't flare up like that. You just startled me." I apologized. "Oh, it's ok. I just thought your hands would be burnt." The girl named Rapunzel said looking at my palms. "Yeah, no I'm completely fire proof." I said hiding my hands. From working all day in the engine room my hands get pretty scarred up. "So…. Who are you?" I asked trying to change the subject. "I'm Rapunzel season of summer, this is Merida season of fall, and that is hiccup season of spring and his dragon toothless." Rapunzel said.

When everyone was introduced to everyone, Penelope snuck away. "Where could that water demon be?" Coach Hedge murmured after an hour of searching the ship. "How big is this ship?" Rapunzel asked. "It's bigger on the inside." I laughed, what kind of ship is bigger on the inside. "Where haven't we searched?" Rapunzel asked, while looking under a table. "Your hair and the stables, I don't really think anyone has looked in the stables." I said, and then we all ran down to the stables. We looked everywhere. We were about to give up, when I stepped in a bunch of water.

**HICCUP'S POV:**

No one told me that this kid could do so much damage. She might be worse than Jack, and Jack is the season of winter. My theory in what happened is very simple. She went to take a bath a fell asleep in the tub while the water was running. What actually what happened was that she was hiding from the satyr and got bored. She started playing with the water drops, and then the water busted the shower head off. She could breathe underwater, did not see that one.

The next day, I was woken up by gallons of water splashing on me. I went to the deck and saw everyone was woken up like that. The only one that was missing was the water monster. We found her sound asleep in her bed. "How did we get all wet, then?" Merida asked. "She had a bad dream, and it got everyone else." Frank guessed. "Or, she just got back in bed and fooled us all." Coach Hedge grumbled. "Maybe, she just sleep-water controlled." Rapunzel said in an unconfident way. "No way." I looked at the group.

It was the middle of the day when Penelope woke up, she looked about seven now. Annabeth caught everyone up with what was happening. "So, she is a boy, who is actually seventeen?" Merida looked skeptical. "Yep, and now we need her to be back to normal." Jack looked at Rapunzel. "That's where you come in. Can't you heal her or something?" He said gesturing to her hair. "I'll try." Rapunzel went over to Penelope and rapped her hair all around the eight year old. "FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW, LET YOUR POWERS SHINE, MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE, BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE….HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT, CHANGE THE FATES DESIGN, SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST, BING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE, WHAT ONCE WAS MINE…" As Rapunzel sang her hair began to glow. When the glowing stopped, and Rapunzel pulled her hair away there lay a seventeen your old…..girl.

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I HOPE IT IS COOL, EVEN THOUGH A LOT OF STUFF HAPPEN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

_Pink smoke clouded my vision. It filled my lungs with toxic fumes. With my last chocking breath I fell into darkness. I was falling down a massive pit; voices whispering in my ear. "Seven half –bloods shall answer the call; to storm or fire the world must fall; an oath to keep with a final breath; and foes bear arms to the doors of death." I fell and fell, until falling felt natural. When I hit the ground, I saw eight people get on a ship. I know seven of them, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Coach Hedge. The eighth one looked like me, but he was a guy. As soon as I landed, I started falling again. When I landed this time; Leo was on a rowboat looking in the direction of an island. "I'm coming back for you, Calypso. I swear it on the River Styx." Leo said solemnly. Once again with the falling, but this time when I landed, the ground wasn't like normal ground. I saw Annabeth, that guy version of me, about a million different monsters. Two of the monsters were killing the others helping Annabeth and the guy. A shadowy figure loomed over everything. The two teens cut chains and jumped in an elevator. When they got out of the elevator, it disappeared. Then there was more falling. This time I landed on top of a big blue house. A centaur and a satyr were talking on the porch. "This can't be. I have never heard of anything so unusual like this." The centaur said to the satyr. "Me neither, but I got it straight from Annabeth." The satyr replied. "Is there any other word on his condition? And Grover you cannot tell another camper this ok." The Centaur looked down at Grover. "I just talked to Annabeth a minute ago. She says that the teen-seasonals are helping them with the situation. They also have restored her to her proper age." Grover informed the centaur. "That is good news, now remember don't tell anyone else." The centaur clip-clopped away leaving the satyr on the porch alone. "Oh Percy, why did you have to go get yourself turned into a girl." He mumbled._

"_**See, you can't trust the ones on that ship….." **__A woman's face shifted into the ground below my feet.__** ".. They don't want you to know the truth, but I believe truth can change the battle field." **__Her voice was soft as velvet and as hard and rocks. "What do you mean the truth?" I looked into her cold black eyes.__** "Your so called friends have many secrets about your past, why you only know that ship and those people. I could tell you them all." **__She said soothingly. "I don't believe you. My friends would never, ever keep my past from me." I screamed at the dirt ladies face. __**"I will come back tomorrow night. You will get the same offer, but first ask you 'friends' about your past. You will see what I mean." **__She vanished after the last word._

I woke up with a sword to my throat, and I was bound head to toe.

**JASON'S POV:**

One thing I hate about Percy is he can sleep through anything. I never got that. Yes, he did grow up in a disgusting smelly apartment in the middle of Manhattan, but it doesn't mean he is able to sleep through a raid going on in the ship, with mythical creatures searching through him. Even though now he's a girl, it is impossible. But here we are killing gods' know what to protect the sleeping girl from being kidnapped. (Let's back up though…)

It was Frank's, Hazel's, Hiccup's, Merida's, and my turn to stay on patrol in the morning-ish night time. Nothing has attacked us for days, but we are still keeping watch just in case. Anyway, about three in the morning and everyone is just so tired, that we all fall asleep. Then a huge title wave slams down on us all. I was about to yell at Penelope, when about three dozen fully armored telkins jump aboard the ship.

"Where is the sea god's son?" One literally barks at me. "And don't lie to us; we can smell him on this ship." Another said jabbing his sword at me. "There is no son of any sea god here. Unless you're smelling Frank? He is a descendent of Poseidon." Piper quickly said to the seal dogs (with a hint of charm in there.) Unfortunately, telkins can't be fooled like other creatures. "It would be better if you don't use that afoul goddess' charm powers with us. We only get angrier when we hear it." A big fat one said. It was a good try, but at least it bought me enough time to flip me coin; turning it into a golden sword of death.

The battle was on and apparently making a lot of noise. The rest of the crew came up in half armor and half PJs. I looked around and I could see everyone but Penelope. I sliced through each telkin like it was a game of lethal tag. I even began to say "tag your dead," under my breath every time I killed one. The only problem was, as soon as one died another took its place. It wasn't long before everyone was tied up and gaged. Then the leader of the telkin started sniffing us one by one. He looked angrier and angrier every person he passed. When he got to the end of the row, he was ballistic. He picked up poor Rapunzel, who was the last one, and pushed her up against the wall. "Where is the son of Poseidon?" He seethed. "Where's who? There is no son of Poseidon on this ship." She said staring him down. He through her down, and she lay there limp. "Georgiou, Hamilton, go search the ship." He said. "We will find him, and we will have our revenge." The telkin looked murderously at all of us.

It was an hour later, and my hopes started to rise. Maybe Penelope went into hiding, maybe she kicked their butts, and maybe they might give up. My hopes died when I heard a struggle from underneath me. There was a sickening crunching sound then an ear shattering scream. Then silence and I know that couldn't be good. A few seconds later, the telkins dragged a limp, bloody Penelope. I looked at Hazel, because she was the only one from the underworld. I locked eye contact. She shook her head, and I felt relieved. Penelope wasn't dead. "We found the child of the sea god, General Fred." Georgiou dropped her in front of Fred the telkin. "Is this some joke? I asked for Percy Jackson, not some stupid girl. I have plenty of those." Fred spat at his crew. "No, but she is the source of the smell. The same smell as the boy." Hamilton gestured for the general to take a whiff. "That's impossible, but here we are." Fred looked quizzically at the girl. Then he turned to me. "What is the deal with this? I want to exact my revenge on the elusive Percy Jackson. And you have gotten him turned into a frail girl." He looked generally sad, but probably not for the same reasons we were. "Why do want to exact revenge on Percy anyway?" Leo blurted out. The smell of smoke answered how he got out of his ropes. "Two years ago, Poseidon's little embarrassment blows up the great telkin workshop. We were making weapons for the all mighty lord kronos. Then the little brat kills off every last one who was in the workshop, by making our volcano erupt. I lay in Tartarus hoping to someday take my revenge." Fred was getting over whelmed with glory.

With all this commotion, everyone forgot about Penelope. She started to moan. _Shut up_, I thought. Some telkin started to turn around at the noise, but Leo got their attention again. He jumped up, and started walking back and forth behind us. "I thought that the story would be more fascinating. I mean I've heard other stories why more amazing." Leo gallivanted around. "Like what? Have you ever heard of any other being killed be an inactive volcano erupting in your face?" Fred sneered at Leo. Leo bent down and took off his shoes and socks. "No, but I heard Percy killed the Minotaur with its own horn. I heard that Percy held up the sky. I heard that Percy bathed in the River Styx. I heard that Percy won a fight with Ares…" With each sentence Leo would pause behind a person and with his feet burn the ropes off. I heard every one of those stories. When Percy was still missing the camp would talk about all the stuff he did. It was mostly Annabeth and Grover, but others would pitch in if they already heard the story. "But I never heard of the blowing up of a volcano full of… What are you? Sea Weasels?" With that he had burned though all of our ropes tying our hands. "SEA WEASELS? WE ARE TELKIN. AND WE WILL DISTORY THE GIRL AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT." Fred yelled in anger. He turned around to find the spot where Penelope was lying empty.

There was a splash, and I realized it had to be her jumping into the water. A giant wave came crashing in on the telkins seeping them all out back into sea. Penelope straggled back aboard the ship and fell to the ground. She still had a bloody face and it looked like a broken leg. I thought the water could heal her. "While that was fun company, but I think I deserve some answers." She said.

**A/N: THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I wish I had spell check like on my hand, so during an English writing exam thing I could think of a word then the correct spelling pop on the palm of my hand. It would be soooooo cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I don't think I've done a "disclaimer" yet so….**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything (but the fan part of this fiction) the movies world already be caught up with the books and the 1****st**** and 2cd movies would be redone so it was more like the books. Sooooooo, I own nothing (but the plot, and the hard work, and the love for these books/ movies)**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

"So it is true. My whole life has only been for a couple of days. I was three when I first got on this ship. And before that I was a guy. You know how crazy that sounds. So those weird seal dog things, they were going to kill me because of something I can't even remember. So did I really do all that stuff Leo said I did. How can I not remember a thing? Oh gods, what do I do? I need to figure out how to get back to normal. Ouch, Rapunzel your hair is hurting me." That was my reaction to what my past was before this ship. At the same time they were trying to fix my leg. "Sorry, but I need it tight." Rapunzel wrapped her hair round my leg and began to sing her healing song. She was interrupted by my scream of pain. "Freak, I thought it would heal me, not fell like a dozen knives going through my leg." I gritted my teeth. "Maybe we can try ambrosia. It might work." Hazel said. Annabeth gave me a tiny edge of ambrosia. As soon as it touched my tongue, it burned like the pits of hell. I spat it out. "How was that supposed to help? All it does is burn a hole through my tongue." I was getting impatient. "Maybe water could heal it over time." Frank suggested. Piper made a bath and Frank picked me up and put me gently in it. Nothing happened. "What if you went completely under the water?" Jack said. I didn't bother taking a breath, because I could breathe underwater. I went under and started to breath, but instead of my usual fresh air, it was all water. I flung myself out and choked in some real air. "It's not working. It's as if every non- mortal way of fixing me only hurts me worse. Just give me a splint and set me one my bed. We just have to do it the mortal way." I said looking down at my stupid leg. Why did the stupid telkin have to break it anyway?

Stupid ADHD, all I want to do now is move my leg. It's been a day since my bed arrest, and I'm really bored. Jack has been keeping me company, but he had to go this morning. Apparently he needed to freeze some water pipes or something. Annabeth visited and gave me my old belongs. It includes a magic pen/sword, a journal thing, and a couple of pictures. "Hey Annabeth, What was my name before… you know?" I said shuffling through the pictures. "Oh, it was Percy. Well actually it was Perseus, but you…er uh, he would go by Percy." She said a bit uncomfortable. She left and I was a bit red. Gods, I really want my memories back.

I imagined many different ways of dying. Boredom was not one of them. After a while I couldn't take it. I needed to get out of this hellish room. I started to get out of my bed, and limp over to the door. It was no use. I fell down after a couple of steps and I landed on the Journal Annabeth gave me. It was an ordinary composition book that had Percy carved onto the title. In the inside were pages and pages of entries.

The first page was titled **PERCY JACKSON ****και ο κλέφτης αστραπής**(Percy Jackson and the lightning thief). As I read the story of my past flooded back to me. I'm not much of a read do to my dyslexia, but this was written in Ancient Greek.

When Leo checked on me I just finished with the journal. It ended with Percy (me-ish) and Annabeth got out of Tartarus. "Hey Penelope. What's up?" Leo asked. "Just reading, and not trying to die from boredom." I replied. "Cool, whatcha reading?" He asked. "A book." I said, I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell him that I figured out the details of my past. "And the book was about?" He gestured me to keep going. "Stuff…." I really didn't want to tell him. "I'll get you out of this room if you tell me what it was about." He bargained. I really wanted to get out of this place, but I didn't want to tell him. "I see the book behind your back." Leo jumped and grabbed my pressure point on the side of my body. Then when I arched my back up he snatched the book from behind. "Give it back Leo." It was too late he was reading my past and all I could do was lay there and watch. "My favorite story is when you get knocked on the head with your horse, so you and Jason don't kill each other." Leo said handing me back the Journal.

**LEO'S POV:**

I went to the deck after talking with Penelope about her past. It must be strange to figure out you used to be a dude, who was in a relationship with one of your friends. I told her as much as I could. We talked about the new Great Prophecy, and what happened so far. I never thought I would be the one to tell her all of this. I always thought it would be Annabeth or even Jason.

We're one day off the coast of Greece, and Penelope can now walk (with a slight limp and a few winces.) Everyone is on edge, especially Penelope. It's only been three days since she figured out her past. I want to help her, but she won't let anyone get near her. Most of the time she is dangling her feet over the deck, and other times she's in the stables practicing with Riptide. The only one who would be able to help her is Jack, but he has been who knows where spreading snow and winter. The other seasons have left, except for Rapunzel. She says she feels like she should stay her, because she thinks she will be needed in the end. Whatever that means.

At the end of the day we all sat down to talk about the Prophecy of Seven. It was all the stuff we talked about earlier. We were mostly talking about what wasn't fulfilled yet. Mainly it was how to defeat Gaea. We made a totally awesome plan, and a plan "B" which wasn't so totally awesome. Then it came to the subject of with oath would be the final breath of who. We all looked a little uncomfortable. No one wanted to die keeping a promise. Then Penelope spoke up. "It's going to be Leo." She said it like it was a fact. "How can you know that?" I whispered. "Well, I had a dream and it showed me." She looked around at the skeptical looks. "What did it show you?" Annabeth asked. _No!_ I thought. "It showed me, Leo leaving… an island and making a promise to the River Styx." She said looking at me for a second. "But, you can't know Leo would die because of the promise, right?" Frank more or less asked. "Well, we can't know for sure till it happens. So, everyone get some sleep cause tomorrow we fight the world" And at that I ran to my room. I take out my homing device and start to put the finishing touches on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please review, I want to know what you think pleaseh.**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Greece was a lot like Italy, except it looks a lot older and there is a lot about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. The biggest thing was the Parthenon. I always wanted to go there, my whole life it was a dream of mine. This might be the only chance I get. "We are here to kick the earth's butt, not to go sightseeing." Coach Hedge rudely let down my proposal. "But we still have two more days to do that can we please see the Parthenon." I was almost begging on my knees. "No!" Coach Hedge blatantly said. "But, if we go you would have a few more hours to watch this Chuck Norris video. I so happened to stumble upon." Penelope waved around a DVD case in front of the coach's nose. "Fine, just be back in a couple of hours." The Coach Grumbled and snatched the Disc away from Penelope.

Everyone came (except [of course] Coach Hedge) to see the Parthenon. We didn't leave without a few protective utensils. Walking through the streets we saw a whole lot of statues about the Gods and "myths." We finally came to the entrance of the Parthenon and it was nothing I saw before. The architecture of the whole thing was so perfect. I've been to the Parthenon in Nashville, but it wasn't as grand as the original.

I was too distracted by the pureness of it all. I hadn't noticed the total lack of people here. There was absolutely no one to be seen, not even security. We walked into a gigantic trap, and it's all thanks to my stupid dream.

"_**So, you've come to see the sights for the last time." **_Gaea's voice echoed through the Parthenon.

**PENELOPE'S POV: **

It didn't take long before we were overrun by monsters. Like another battle the bad guys were killed off pretty quick, but more kept on coming. I started to think about needing help. There was no way in hell we were going to do this alone. Then a name popped into my mind. "Black-jack." I murmured under my breath, after slashing through a wave of monsters.

No sooner that I had said it a voice popped into my head. _Yo boss, why do you seem more girlish than usual? Did you bring me some doughnuts? _A black Pegasus landed on a bunch of weird looking monsters. _Yo boss, a girl took your sword and smell. _The voice of the horse bounced around my head. The horse whinnied and looked me up and down. Finally it clicked and a neighed to me. _Yo boss, why are you a girl? Never mind tell me after we destroy all these no good sons of…. _I stopped listening to him after that. I looked up and saw Gaea coming from the ground. She started to shape into a woman with a dirt dress.

The fighting stopped all together as Gaea began to speak. "So, you have come to stop me from killing your precise parents. But all I need is the blood of a boy and girl to wake up again. How will you stop me from taking it myself?" Her voice more solid now. "How will you stop me without your storm or fire?" suddenly Leo and Jason fell unconscious and dropped to the ground. I was waiting for the same fate for me, because I could create a storm too. I waited, but nothing happened. Annabeth glanced over, and her face was in shock. I was about to look at her in a what-are-you-looking-at way, when I realized I had a faint greenish-blue aura over my head with a trident in the middle. I started to grin. No wait, I started to laugh. My father has just claimed me (again). I'm now the only half-blood who has been claimed twice, and now I will be the only half-blood to make Gaea fall asleep with a storm and with fire. Fire that is coursing through my veins.

I looked straight at the world and charged it. As I did I felt the seven seas at my fingertips. I willed them to come to my ad. I told Black-jack to get everyone out of the way with just one thought. Then I drove the sword that my father had given me into the stone floor with more ease than uncapping a pen. From the crack an eruption of water, salt water busted the floor and ran towards Gaea. By then Leo and Jason broke free of the spell and ran to help. While the others were busy with Gaea's little minions.

Jason made thunder clouds appear just below the ceiling. Lightning began pounding on Gaea; the smell of burnt mud filled my nostrils. Leo blasted fire balls at her catching her dress on fire. That's when I got the idea to put her to sleep.

I covered her in a cyclone of water. "Leo, make the water boil as hot as you can make it. Jason, shoot the water with some lightning, make it sizzle." I shouted over the noise. "What about you?" Jason and Leo asked. I didn't understand, until I looked down. I was waste deep in the water. "I'll be fine, just do what I said." I replied. They didn't seem convinced, but they did as I asked. As soon as they started I felt a surge of pain go through my already hurt leg. I fell to the ground, but managed to keep the water from freeing Gaea. I could hear Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Annabeth killing off as many monsters as they can. Every moment the water got hotter, and the pain spread through my body. After about a couple minutes I heard a gut grinding scream, and I'm pretty sure it came from me. Gaea was laughing in my head. _**"You can never defeat the world. All you can do is delay it, but there will be consequences. I will awake again. I will come back and destroy your worlds. If not you, your family will suffer. I will be back and I will bring vengeance with me." **_Gaea's voice rang in my ears. The last thing I heard was someone screaming my name.

**HAZEL'S POV:**

I was the first one to notice Penelope fall into the water. I didn't know if she could breathe underwater again, but she was under there for a long time. She was staring out into space. I started to call her name, but it seemed she couldn't hear me, so I yelled it louder. She looked in my direction then was gone. She vanished and so did the monsters. When the water started to recede a sleeping dirt woman was laying in the ground, melting back into the earth. We searched around for Penelope or even the slightest clue of where she was. After searching the whole of Greece, we went back to the ship, felling terrible.

The coach was furies that he missed all the action. He wasn't even concerned that Penelope was missing. I walked up to him and punched him in the face. "Ow, what was that for?" the coach said while rubbing his throbbing nose. "If you would stop worrying about yourself, maybe you would actually notice when someone is missing. You are always wrapped up in your own delusion. If you really want to go kill something, you should kill the thing that took Penelope away." I stomped off to my room. I just wanted to go home. After saving the world, I think everyone deserves a little time at home. I couldn't believe that after all our hard work, some god afoul thing happens. Why can't being demi god have to be so freakin' tragic? Can't for once, it be happy? Without the world being in total distraction, just once.

We were all gathered on deck, because Leo had to tell us something sooo important. "I know where Penelope is." Leo said once we were all there. "She is in a little place called Ogygia." We all looked at him. "Leo there is no place called Ogygia." Annabeth looked concerned. "Yes, it's where Calypso lives. It's an island, that moves. Also no hero has ever gotten there twice, and it's impossible to find." Leo said sounding more insane by the minute. "Leo, are you ok?" Jason asked. "You don't believe me. None of you do. Fine, but I'm taking this ship there before we go home." Leo pressed some controls on the control board, and shook the Wii remote, and did a whole lot of stuff super-fast. We are now looking for an island, that most of us aren't even sure it exists.

**A/N: Yesh, the battle has been won! (exclamation point party!)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE TIME AWAY… WELL NOT REALLY. YOUTH CONFRENCE, yeah Yo! **

**CHAPTER 9:**

**LEO'S POV:**

When we all got on the ship and hazel blow up at Coach Hedge, I went down to my room. I was so tired that I flopped on my bed and was asleep before I landed. I drifted right into a dream.

"_**So you have defeated me. But when you get to her island you will have to make a choice." **__Gaea's voice bounced through the darkness. Then an image faded in to view. It was of an island, an island with a beautiful garden and a cave with walls of crystals. I know that island, it was Calypso's island. As my view of the island began to zoom in, I saw a terrible site. Penelope was in chains with blood dripping down her face. __**"You could save her….or you could save her." **__As Gaea talked the position of my view changed. Calypso bound with ropes tied to a tree. She was also unconscious._

After setting the ship to the island Ogygia, I sat in the engine room listening to the rhythmic hum of ships mechanics. I was thinking hoe to save both Penelope and Calypso. _**"oh, it is quiet impossible. In three days, I will send someone to either kill one or both of them. I will give you till the sunset of the third day. If you are thinking of saving both, then I will tell you something. By the time you get there you will only have time to save one, even with your friends help. Have fun with deciding someone's death." **_Gaea's laughter vibrated through my head.

On the second day, I started to get ants. I hadn't told anyone about the choice I had to make. It was hard to pick between my friends, but if I didn't they were both goners. It was only in the afternoon that I knew who to save. I hate making decisions.

We arrived on Ogygia around noon. "Wow, this place is beautiful." Piper said in astonishment. We walked around looking for anything that would tell us were anyone was. After about two hours of searching, I heard a rustle in some bushes. I just had enough time to turn and see what was jumping out at me.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

When the ship docked on an island, I felt guilty. I know that there were a lot of things in the world that shouldn't belong. For example, all of our existence, but I didn't want to believe in a magical island that just held one person in it. We decided to split up into teams to find Penelope. I went with Leo, Piper went with Jason, and Frank went with hazel, leaving Coach Hedge and Rapunzel to man the ship.

After hours of searching, a bush rustled behind us. I jump back and watched as a Girl sailed over me towards Leo. I was stund at what I saw. The girl was Penelope, but not Penelope. Her eyes were glazed over and and she was bleeding from many wounds. She was trying to kill Leo. She started to beat him up and after about two minutes of her fist pounding on his face, I could finally yank her off him. "Thanks Annabeth." Leo said through a bruised up, bloody face. I had pinned Penelope to the ground, but she was struggling so much, I had to knock her out with a nearby rock. "sffff, ouch." Leo flinched when a sicking thud came from her forehead. "Is she dead?" "No Leo, I know my own strength." I said, but when he turned around I checked her pulse just to make sure.

We all meet up at a river (stream thing) around three in the afternoon. "Cool, you found Penelope." Jason said acknologing our limp, bloody friend. "Yeah, and she screwed up my face." Leo muffled under his breath (but loud enough for us all to hear.) " So we can go now, right?" Hazel said anxiously. "No, I still have to find my friend." Leo said. "We already searched the whole island. No one else is here, Leo" Piper said. "Yeah, come on. We all need to go back home." Frank said. "You guys go back to the ship and take Penelope with you. I'll go with Leo to find his friend." I said trying to make Leo stop smoking (literally).

Our search began and finished very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (well you get the piont) pianfully. I wanted to go back to the ship and relax in my bed and head home to camp halfblood. Which Grover had informed me that Rayne had brought the statue back to the hill top right in time stopping the whole KIll the Greeks epidemic. Leo and I were so tired and sweaty by the time we found his friend it was almost to much.

She was beautiful, in her white cotton T and blue jean pants. No wander Leo liked her. The only problem was that some how Penelope escaped our friends and was giving te girl a nice lovly beating. It didn't take long to pin her down again. Leo was about to help the girl up but then I saw it. Her eyes were glazed over too. It was too late. Leo lay one the ground with a stab wound bleeding out. I grabed my sword and I wanted this girl gotten rid of. All I could do was manage to nock her out (along with Penelope [again]{she is not going to be getting up in along time}). Then with some rope I found on the ground, I tied them up together. Leo over my shoulder, Penelope over my other shoulder and the girl being dragged behind by the rope, I managed to get all three of the fattys to the ship.

**RAPUNZEL'S POV:**

"Someone has muscels." I said Jokingly as Annabeth staggered on to the ship. "Just...heal..them." Annabeth layed them on the deck. Each one had Really bad wounds. I didn't know where to start until I saw Leo. He was pail and blood was everywhere. I started to sing and I thought it was working. After I finished the healing song, Leo was the same as ever. I tried agian and agian and still nothing happened. "You can't heal him." A vioce behind me made me jump. It was the girl. "What do you mean, I can't heal him?" I asked. "It's apart of his destiny. AN OATH TO KEEP WITH THE FINAL BREATH. He has made an oath and with his last bit of life he has kept it." She started to cry. "I will not let him die." I said. Still I tried and tried. He was lifeless. The girl knelt down and kissed him one the forehead. "But I have made promises too. And one of them is not to see you die." She whispered in his ear.

Red, orange, and yellow light circled around the two. I didn't know what happened in the spere of light. When the light disappear they were both laying on the floor and both were breathing. I tended to the rest of the wounds on everyone.

**A/N: TAKE THAT RICK...NO ONE DIES HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA.. .. . (****I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO POST STUFF ONE THIS THING, BECAUSE PENELOPE IS STILL A GIRL****.****) **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

**LEO'S POV:**

Back on the ship and still alive was amazing. I was here and so was Calypso. Nothing in this world could make this day get worse. Except for the screams coming from the stables. When we all got there Penelope had been screaming for about five minutes (it's a big ship, what can I say). I realized that it wasn't start up screaming, she was cursing us all. Even then it wasn't us she was cursing it was the "stupid ugly water things" in her words.

"So, still can't get her to normal...er than this?" Jason asked Annabeth, who had been working on a way to get Penelope out of her trance. We had to chain Penelope to the wall of the stables and fly home so none of us would get killed. "No, Jason. I've been through this. Who ever got her into this trance is really powerful. Maybe Chorin can help? Leo when do we get back to camp?" Annabeth was rambeling off her words like Racheal does when she's talking about art. All eyes went one me when the last Questioned was asked. "Umm... Three days tops, two days if we don't run into trouble." I reasured everyone. "So, we just have to get to camp with a scared girl Percy. Who thinks she has been captureed by some evil monsters. In front of both the Roman and Greek camps and have them all ask the two questions that we are all grudging... 'Where's Percy?' and "Who is his girl?'" Hazel sumed. "Yep." I said

When a friend of yours is screaming like they are in a tourchor chamber there is alot of pain in your chest. It is in the middle of the night and Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, Coach Hedge and I (Rapunzel left a while ago) are outside the stables, because when the scream stops she is already escaping and none of us can get any sleep with her screaming. One time during the night Coach Hedge lost it and went into the stables to knock her out. He almost didn't make it back alive. "She is driving me crazy. When will the agony stop?" Coach Hedge complained. "Do you always have to think about yourself?" Piper angerly asked Coach Hedge. "What do you mean?" The coach asked back. "Penelope is in there thinking she is never going to see her friends agian. She is sitting crying out, just so for one single moment we might hear her and come to the rescue. Think about that and maybe you can stop being so MUCH in agony." Hazel stormed away in tears.

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

Water trolls came at me. "**I will bring vengence with me.**" The trolls shrouded my vision and hearing. The next thing I know is that I'm tied up in a forest. The trolls made camp, the last of the embers were fading away and everyone was asleep. I got riptide and managed to cut the ropes. Running through the forest, I escaped the stupid trolls. I thought I was far enough away so I set up a little camp.

I ran trying to find my way out of this place. If I went far enough I will find the water. It was around three in the afternoon. I heard people talking, and foot steps coming this away. I jumped out of the bushes and started attacking them. The stonger one took me down with a rock.

The next time I awoke, the trolls were draging me to their castle. They stopped to take abrake and I ran from the scene when all their backs were turned. I ran and was going to get away. I was meet by the same trolls who had knocked me out earlier. They werer trying to get another person. They stronger one knocked me out agian, but not before the other girl stabbed the smaller one in the shoulder.

Now I am tied up in their prison a waiting my death.

**JASON'S POV:**

"When are we back at camp? I'm starting to get used to the screaming." I complained to Leo. "In a day. Now if you don't mind I will get alittle sleep before killing you all." Leo trudged to his room. We all have not sleeped in three days. Piper, Hazel ans Annabeth are wounded from trying to get food to Penelope. Penelope is starting to lose her voice, but it is still louder than ever. We are afraid to give her any liquid, so she doesn't kill us all.

I'm starting to hate this ship. I'm not sure if it's the lack of sleep or the fact that it doesn't have it's sound proof walls any more. We are all so tired that there are people asleep on the floor in every room.

Finally, before sunset Penelope fell unconscouse from staining her self to much. "Thank the gods, she is asleep." Frank whispered. "I couldn't take another minute of that." Hazel yawned.

In the morning the caost of long island sound came into veiw. It wasn't long before we were crushed by people hugging us. We left Penelope in the stables. "Well, I can't say how much you have been through, but it is not with out great pride that I say thank you, all of you." Chiron said winking at all of us. We were almost to the edge of the croud and all of our spirites as high as the empire state building (in cluding olympus.) Untill some one asked what we have all been dreading to hear. "Where's Percy?" Racheal Elizabeth Dare asked.

Chiron was the one to speak up. "There has been many losses in this quest. But what happened to Percy is worse than death. I will explain it to all of you when it is safe to say it." The croud grow silent. As we walked by I could see tears roll down peoples cheeks.

Once in Chirons office we all started to tell him about Penelope. "Ok, one at a time." Chiron said. I told him what happened and where she is. "So it is true. Percy is now a girl." Chiron was trying not to laugh, but you could see it in his face. "What is also strange is her behavor. It's like she isn't in reality." Calypso spoke up. I jumped when she talked. I forgot she was there. "Calypso, I didn't realize you had been taken off your island." Chiron bowed. "Bring her to me and make sure no one sees her. They need to think Percy is still a guy, at least for now." Chiron jestured us off to fetch our friend.

She was still out cold laying on the floor of the stables. We cut the chains but kept her hands and feet still bound. Then we put on her jacket and put the hood over her face. She was small enough for annabeth to left her (Penelope) over her (Annabeth's) shoulder. People looked in our direction to see what was so wrong with Percy. Some one even ran up to move the hoodie, but Calypso pushed them back with her magic before they got a chance.

"Yes, I know what's wrong with her. She has an old enchantment placed apon her. IT is like Calypso said. Percy believes she is captured by monsters, trolls to be exact." Chiron explained to us after a few hours of Penlope screaming and people outside staring at us on the proche. "Yes, we have concluded that much. But can you help her, or is she going to kill us all untill she dies." Piper asked. "Oh, I already have. She just needs rest. Then she will be as normal as, well she can be." Chiron said stamping his hooves nervesly. "I'm guessing you don't have a cure to change her back to him." Hazel said. "Uh. Noo, I have never seen anything like it." Chiron said. Annabeth kicked a post on the porch, "Gods." She stormed away. I feel sorry for the next person to get in her path. "She took that news well." Leo gave out a nerves laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

"I'm not going out there. I can't, I just can't. Nope, I won't. I will run away. I don't care if monsters hunt me for the rest of my life. It has to be better than this." I said. "You will have to go out there sooner or later. I mean you can't just starve, can you." Chiron said to me. "I'm a girl, when I'm exposed to be a guy. You do understand that right." I said to him. "If you don't go out there youself I will drag you out there." Chiron stood over me. "They're going to laugh. They are going to see me and they are going to laugh. I can't, I can't handel that imbaresment. I'd rather just live in the shadows and never be heard of agian." I said trying to find away around him. "I will not allow you to do that. Percy be reasonable. You are a well respected demigod in both camps. You have save the world and Olympus twice and you are very powerful." Chiron said looking at me with the soft twinkle in his eyes. "And I'm a freak. Yes, I know. The possibility to be normal is gone, even for a demigod." I said (maybe a little too damasticly.) "That's not true..." Chiron was about to continue but I cut him off. "Yes it is. For one thing I'm a demigod. Then I'm a child of the big three, I've reached 16 agenst all odds. I am now both Greek and Roman. And to set me apart from every one else, I have to be turned into a girl. Yes Chiron, I am a freak." I said my chest heaving up and down (total mood boost there).

What Chiron did next I will never forgive. He picked me up trotted outside. I dangle upside down with my arms crossed, for everyone in the whole two camps to gak at. Chiron dropped me to the ground and told everyone who I was. "Behold Persus Jackson, daughter of the sea god." I could here the Chiron trying not to laugh. "Oh, she soo cute. Maybe the Aphirdite cabin can help her with her look." Clarisse said mockingly. Everyone laughed. My face got red. I didn't mean to, but everyone got dowsed with water. I realised then I would never fell the same about my powers agian. "What are you scared of, the water?" Clarisse said when she saw me. I was backed agenst the wall, looking like a deer in head lights.

Suddenly I hear the low thuding sound of wings over head. "What the hell in that?" I murmur. rotating myself so my ears could catch it a bit better. "Something wrong with your ears, Jackson? Or do I need to..." I waved Clarisse off. "Shhh, don't you hear that?" I look up into the sky, but nothing was in sight. Soon every one was looking up in the sky. "Do you hear that?" I asked a few people. "Hear what? I'm just wandering what your looking at." That was the only answer that I got.

It's been days since I started to hear the mystious wing sounds, and I haven't been able to stop. Other than that a semi-normal schedul has been made. Some Romans stayed, but most left. Camp half-blood didn't have everything the other camp had, but it had thing they didn't have too. More people were here since I had vanished and they all wanted to here all my stories. This one kid, Stanly Emerald, keeps following me around. For a secound I thought he had I crush on me. I told Annabeth this and she won't stop teasing me about it. He is around thirteen and still isn't clammed. It's making me a bit mad, who ever his goddly parent is I'm personly going to whop their royal behinds.

I teach swordplay to the other cabins still. The Roman campers still think Greek fighting is chaotic and wild. I teach alittle bit of Roman fighting, but Jason does that more than I can. When we have to have the class at the same time, everyone makes us fight each other to see which is better Posiedon or Jupiter, Greek's powerfulest or Roman's powerfulest, girl or guy (yes, that is now a reason).

We started out just dodging, blocking and hitting with our swords, but then people start picking teams. That's when I things get crazy. People are shouting "Percy!" and "Jason!" all around us (People rather call me Percy than Penelope, but it doesn't really matter. Though sometimes I get annoyed and jet spray people with water.) We start to use our elemental powers to kill each other. We fight our way out side and start really doing some damage. "You know I fought your sister once, I can take you any time." I say to make him fight harder. He sends down some lightning and hits me in my sword arm, which goes numb. I crash fifty pounds of water on him in response. This goes on for another five minutes (fifteen minutes in total now.) We are both getting tired, but neither of us want to back down. Soon enough our horses land next to us. Our fight moves to horse back. We finishe because someone saves our butts. It's usaully Annabeth and Piper. Everyone else is to scared to get in between our fights. Nothing was saved. It was either scorched or drowned or fried or boiled or slashed or (in some cases) bleeding. "Who did we send to the informory this time?" Jason asked looking around. "Stanly Emerald, he got abit to close to the fight and got hit with some lightning." Piper answered, though it didn't seem to bad to me. "Oh, and Chiron wants to see you." Annabeth pionted at me.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

When Chiron wants to see some one it isn't good. I walked my way up to the big house and waited for the centaur to open the door for me."Don't look like that. I'm not going to kill you, yet." His twinkle in his eyes, well twinkled. "Uh, I didn't do anyhing. What ever you think I did, except for distroy the arenia, but that wasn't all me." I said trying not to freak out. "I called you, because I think you need some time in the mortal world. You are still acting to much like a guy." Chiron started to laugh. "Hey, that one time was not my fault. It clearly said girl and not guy." My face started to blush. "I didn't mean that. I meant you need to go and talk to some one. You have the emotions of a girl and the hardness of a guy. Their is a reason that girls talk to each other. Go to the mortal world make some friends, some friends that are girls." Chiron said. "So, you are kicking me out to be more girl like. How is that suposed to help." I was getting a bit mad. Yeah, let's kick Percy out in the world, so she can become more girly. Great plan every one. "You can go out to night and I will make up some story." Chiron said, then he walked me to the door.

"What did Chiron want?" Stanly was out of the informery already. "Nothing, he just needed help with a god in peral. That's it." I wanted him away as soon as possible. "That's it? How is a god in peral any thing to be so blunt about?" He asked me. "Because they are always in peral and never will not be. If you ever save their butts as much as I have you will know that." I said shooing him away, but he wouldn't get the clue. "What god is it? Zeus? Ares? Hermes? Ires? Hecate?" He kept rambling off gods names. "Kid, stop saying the names. Names are very powerfull. And to answer your question. It is Hermes. He told me not to tell anyone, because he is embaressed about it." I lied. I silently asked Hermes not to shoot me down. "Cool a secret mission." This kid kept asking questions about the gods and what I did for them. I finally snapped, "look I know you have a little crush on me, but I can't date any one. It would be weird if I dated a guy then I would be seen as gay. And I can't date Annabeth anymore, because right now I'm a girl too. You see the problem. And once Chiron gets the cure for me I will go back to my old life. So please don't bother me." I stormed away from the kid.

Once every one had left the camp fire stadum, Chiron walked up to me. "Stanly had a very intersting story about how Hermes need your help." Chiron looked at me. "I guess that's the story then." I tried to fell fine but I knew I falled. "And what of the campers who know how gods really are?" Chiron look critaclly at me. "This was your idea. Don't look at me... Just say that I had to find a very important thing for Hermes and it was to for out of his reach in his busy scedual to do it." I was pleased with my self for thinking it up. "Fine." Chiron didn't seem as pleased with the plan as I was. "So, when can I come back to Camp?" I asked. "When you learn how to be a girl. The boarder will know and it will only let you in then." Chiron smirked. "Great so I'm locked out of Camp Half-blood untill then. How do you know I won't just go to Camp Jupiter instead. I'm welcome there too." I said. "Because I have alerted Rayne about my plans, and she has told her patroller to shoot on sight. And they won't kill you, but they won't stop till you live." Chiron said in the most serious way.

I packed up all my stuff and went up the hill in the dead of night. If Chiron hadn't told the harpys what I was doing, I would have been died literally, eaten up by the cleaning bird ladys. So no one was suspicious I had to walk all the way to my mom's and step dad's apartment in Manhatten. Last I heard from them, it was almost a year ago. Going to New York was a walk in a park. If the park was full of monsters who could sence your every move. When I finally got to the building I was atacked so much I looked like I just came from a quest. "You need anything, kid?" The person behind the desk asked. "Uh yeah, Sally Jackson's apartment." I asked looking at the guy. "Sorry the only Sally here, is Sally Blowfis." He looked me in the eye. "Have we met?" I asked, because I was certain of it. "Maybe, I used to be behing the desk of the Empire State Building. I got fired when a bunch of kids trashed the place, when I was getting some coffee." He explained how he was there for seven and saw alot of people. "I know you, but you would believe me if I told you." I said, smiling. "Try me, I've seen alot in my life." He said. "I'm the kid with the lightnin' bolt. Now, I need to see Sally Jackson." I said. "You ain't that kid. The kid was a boy, not a girl, like you." The bellhop laughed. "I still need Sally Jackson, tell her that Percy Jackson needs to see her. Oh, and also tell Paul blowfis." I walked outside on the curb and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

I waited five minutes, then went back in. "Yo, I need to see them." I shouted, but the guy wasn't there. I walked up behind the desk and search the computer for the room logs. She was in room D32. I started to climb the stairs, cause I knew if the bellhop saw me he would call the cops. I was right outside the door of D32 and I heard two people talking.

"He's not here yet, sweety. He will be here in a month or two." My mom's voice came through the door. "Well, Where is he?" A guys voice also came through the door. "He is at summer camp. I'll tell him you wanted to see him. When he comes home." My mothers voice was a little on edge. Footsteps were coming closer to the door. I moved into a corner and watched to see who would come out. It was Stanly. Why was he here? How did he even know where I lived? He left through the elevator.

I went in the door of my mom's apartment. "I said he won't be here..." My mom began. "Who are you?" She said in confusion. "Chiron didn't tell you. Ha well, uh, It's a very , uh, complicated." I explained what happened in a the time that I went missing to now. "Pauls going to be shocked to say the lest." My mom said ruffling my hair. "Yeah, and I guess I'm a year behind in school too." I nervously laughed. "They won't know it's you. But your still going to the 10th grade. I'll just say your a cousin, who's parents died and we are your only relatives. And that Percy is home schooled." She proposed. "Sure."

My mom had to go out to get some things, so I was left alone. It was a nice place and so many things to look at. I was on the coach sleeping when Paul came home. "Sally!" He yelled as he opened the door. I was to tired to get up so I just tried to stay still. "Oh hey Sally." Paul's voice was directed at me. I didn't know I looked like my mother. "How was your day Paul." I said trying to imatate my mom's voice. "It was fine, just got done with fixing up Goode for the school year." He sat moved to the kitchen and started talking about me. "So, when does Percy come back from camp." He said the word camp like all high and mighty. I started to laugh.

The fun was over when the real Sally walked in the door way. Pauls face dropped. I sat up and started to laugh even more. "Percy stop freaking out your step dad." My mom's face broke out in to a smile. "Fine. It was fun while it lasted though." I saw Paul's face and it still was going farther down to the floor. "Don't look like that. Saveing the world can take it's tolls on all of us. Also boy anger witchs." I said. "You're a girl." That was all he could say, seriously. Not, why are are you home realier? Or how did you feel about being kidnapped by a goddesses, who hates your guts. Not even the old favorite of, How was camp. No, I get your a girl. Thanks, caption ovious.

That night was the most occured night I have every had. In the morning Stanly came by to see my mother agian asking about me. I had to hide in a box in the coat closet for three hours before he left. I also had to keep queit. No water, no weapons, no IMing, no dracamas, no wondering around the streets, no more "boy" stuff. I was stuck in the middle of these rules. I had to get rejestured at Goode and they gave me the uniform for girls. My mom even took me shopping for clothes, all girl clothes. At the mall, she even took me into Victoria's Secret for the 'Full Expernce'. That store is more disturbing than anything a guy does. "Girl, you got a cup 32A. You must be some Athlete to have a chest that small and be almost 18 years old." A black women kept snaping her fingers and measureing me. "You're a toothpick. And look at all these scars. It's like you risk your life every time you step out of your house." She continued to talk.

Next was to get my ears pierced. "I'm good you don't need to stab my ears." I tried pleading with the piercer. "It's ok. Girl, stop moving or I'll peirce it in the wrong spot." The piercer got some one to hold me down. Once we left, My ears were throbbing with two sea green earings in each ear. "How do girls do it? It's worse than torchure. And I've been torchured. I'd rather have that then going to the mall again." I said rubbing my ears.

Shoe, the next weapon of my distuction. My mom had picked out seven different pairs of shoes for me. "Can't I be a tom-boy? Aren't there girls like that still? I'm never going to wear an of those shoes." I said picking up a yellow heel. "Fine what shoes do you want?" She asked. I lifted up a nice, beautiful, gorgious, amazing, dazziling pair of black Vans.

The next day and Paul left for some teachers meeting, and my mom left for her college classes. I was left alone and desided to explore some place. I also needed a job, because I need to get things like guy stuff. Stuff my mom has not allowed to let me have. I went through my clothes, but of coarse they were all the new cloths, not my old ones. I picked out what I thought girls like wearing, apperantly I was right. I was in a black tang-top and some shorts that barly made it to my fingertips. I also had on my Vans and some sunglasses. My hair was up ina ponytail. I looked in the mirrow and thought I did a good job. I looked sexy.

I was jogging through a trail in the park looking for something to do. I turned a corner and there was Nico Di Angilo on top of Mrs. Oleary.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

**PENELOPE'S POV:**

"I didn't think you would actually pull off being a girl." Nico had his famous creepy smile on. "Yeah well, Chiron has shut me out of the demi-god world untill I become more girl like." I said. I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. "Yeah I heard. I was just taking Mrs. O'leary for a walk. This is her favorite spot, because it smells like you." His face was almost as red as mine. "You live in New York now?" I asked. "Yeah, It's a great place. No one asks questions or think weirdly about a kid on his own." He said. "What do you do?" I never undersood NIco and his was. "Oh, I do what normal people do." He said. "You go to school?" I asked. "Uh, yeah." He said. "Well, this year I am." His sly smile creeped back onto his face. "This year?" I said couriusly. "Chiron has asked me to keep an eye one you." Nico said. I could tell he didn't like the idea either. "Why didn't Chiron just send a satyr?" I asked. That's what usaully happens. When a demigod needs keeping an eye on they send a satyr. "Because satyrs are not that social." Nico said. "And you are?" I raised my brow quizzically. "No, but I can keep guys out of your hair. And I don't like being at either camps so." He said. I realised what he was saying. "Your going to posse as my boyfriend, aren't you?" I didn't like the idea, and I could tell this was one of Chiron's ideas to keep me out of trouble, according to Nico's face.

Trying to put together a life you never thought you would be able to have is like going into the lambrynth and not getting totally lost. It's really hard to do. What do normal people do with their lives, I have totally forgotten. Summer is not that cracked up to be as every one says it is. I had my mom go online (because, well you know) and check out jobs. The main question that kept poping up on the screen was "what are you good at?" Yes, the best advice for a job is one my first grade teacher asked us, real inspiring. There was this ad in the news paper on day three of the job hunt. It was a stupid help wanted post for some dog/horse/an other animal show thing. Apparently they needed some people to look after the animals before the race. It's good enough, I mean I am good with horses (really I think they are afraid of me).

It was way out in the country side of New York. (Yes, for those who don't know, New York isn't just citys it has some country places too.) There was only a hand full of people there for the job. The person who was taking interviews was a tall thin woman in her mid-thirtys. She was lean and looked like she lived all her life on a horse. She also had a nice northern country acsent. "I guess you both get a job, I need all the worker I can get. Your work starts friday around 4-10pm. The races should be over by then. Be sure you can make it or you will have to be here late and it gets dangerous here after the show." She said. We filled the aplication and it asked for alot of stuff. "You live in New York city? What is a girl like you doing all the way out here?" A country boy asked. "I've always like horses. I have one of my own." I said, this guy was really creepy. "Maybe because you are a city girl who gets everythin' she want." Everyone started to laugh. "Maybe because it came to me. Maybe because I saved it from a terrible fate. Maby because I'm a nice person. Maybe because ass-holes like yoursevles read people be where they live." And I smacked my application on the desk and walked out side.

Stanly stills comes to the house every other day for about an hour. Today he was talking to Paul. It was really creepy. When I was finally able to get out of the box in the closet, Paul was really shaken up. "What godly parent does he have?" Paul asked. "We don't know, he hasn't been claimed yet." I said. "Well, when you find out tell me please." He was really shaken up about the whole mess.

I went to the park and waited till Nico came. I had sent an Iris Message to him asking him to met me here. When Mrs. O'leary poped out from nowhere, I found Nico on top of her. "Do you have any information about Stanly Emarld?" I asked. "No, you just asked me to get stuff about him 30 minutes ago." Nico said sliding off the back of Mrs. O'leary. "Right, well he has been coming to my house. He doesn't know I'm there, but he has been asking my parents about me. It's really creepy." I said. "I'll tell Chiron about it, but make sure he doesn't find out where you are. I have a bad felling about it. Ever since he came into the camp every thing has been weird." Nico said. He left a couple minutes later, leaving me alone in the middle of the park.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I couldn't think of what to do. Also Sorry if this chapter is boring but for every boreing chapter there is a really good one.**


End file.
